


I need you, please.

by eliottsevak



Series: Nett [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Gabe, Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: Nolan is getting abused by Gabe, Brett is there to hold him, like Nolan really wanted.





	I need you, please.

Nolan's fingers tape rhythmically on his desk, his pencil is in his other hand, trying and failing to answero0 what should be  a simple  math problem. But it's so hard, the numbers and letters are upside down and backwards and some seem gone all together.

He groaned and dropped his pencil on the sheet, putting his face in his hands, sighing. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, awaiting the the yelling his teacher will deliver to him tomorrow.

It's not his fault he as dyslexia. 

It's totally not, he can barely read at this point, everything looks like the text in a bad 90's movie, unreadable. Nolan is awaiting the day it goes away but so far it hasn't. The only class he's actually good in is English, ironically because his teacher let's him listen to the books via ebook and just talk with him on his answers.

His English teacher is nice, and he has the class with Mason and Liam, his best friends so it makes it immedialty better than before, his favorite class, despite not understanding it is Science. Liam, Theo, Corey, Mason, Hayden, Lori, Mason, Gabe and Brett Talbot.

He's had a helpless crush on Brett for almost 6 months now, and watching him play lacrosse because his friends do is even worse for him not getting a boner.

It's not like Brett wasn't gay, For fucks sake he dated Liam, or had sex with for a few months. And that was the problem, Brett was what Hayden would call 'a fuck boy' meaning he slept around and didn't give a shit about the repercussions.

When Nolan started dating Gabe he had specifically asked Nolan if he still had feelings for Brett, Nolan said no but everyone knew it was a lie.

He would probably always have a crush on Brett. But that always made Gabe pissy and angry because Gabe never had all of Gabe's love. Not like Brett did and Brett didn't even notice.

Gabe didn't like how Nolan still pinned when they were supposed to be the ones dating and loving each other unconditionally, but Nolan wasn't always giving Gabe all his attention.

••••

It had been subtle at first, Gabe glaring at Brett and others guy who made a move on Nolan, Nolan played it off as jealousy, which he knew Gabe was, he was always jealous with Tracy until she had to move. 

So Nolan thought it was cute, they had rough sex in a public bathroom the  first time Gabe was jealous. Rough sex happened alot after Jealous Gabe. 

Then it was constantly asking where he was going all the time, one time he and Brett were gonna go to the movies, since they were the only ones who wanted to see Jumanji, and when Nolan was leaving Gabe asked him where he was going.

When he said Brett Gabe some how convinced Nolan to Have sex on the couch with the blonde open so Brett could see he was busy. Nolan didn't talk to anyone for a week.

He was going to the Library with Mason and Theo when Gabe asked to come with, Nolan said no because it was a study date and Gabe yelled at him about he should ask where he was going before he leaves the house.

Nolan locked himself in the bathroom and cried that night. 

Another thing Nolan will always remember is the day Nolan got accepted into Lacrosse, because of his old asthma the coach was concerned but he let him in. Nolan was so excited, so while Gabe was doing homework (he didn't come to see him try out for the team, but his other friends did) they went out to a diner and ate and celebrated Nolan finally making the team.

When Gabe heard he had been filled with a fiery passion, screaming at Nolan that he shouldn't have gone, that it was wrong and he should've come to him first to celebrate, or at least text him.

And Nolan was so scared he flinched when Gabe used his hands to show is point. Gabe noticed, he pretended to be nice to Nolan the rest of the night. They even 'made love' that night for the first time since the jealous outbursts. 

Nolan had passed his first English test with a A-, that was the best grade he had ever gotten, and while Brett picked him up for a piggy back ride and ran around the school telling everyone what his best friend did, Gabe just ignored him when he told him the good news. 

He had hung up his test on his bulletin board, so excited and proud of him self, along with a photo of him self on Brett's back, his other friends around him. 

He got it printed that day because of how excited he was. 

The next day Gabe tore both of them to shreds when Nolan mentioned it again.

Nolan is playing on his phone, best fiends when Gabe takes it from him and shuts it off, saying they need to spend more time as a couple together. 

It gets weirder, Gabe takes his wallet and car keys, puts a password on Nolan's computer that only he knows. That's When Nolan starts realising that Gabe is taking things to far, that he shouldn't be restricting what Nolan can do. He told Gabe that, he told him timidly with his head bowed and his hands spun together.

That was the first night Gabe hit him.

It's been 5 months of this now and everyday it gets worse and worse. 

2 months in Gabe cuts of Nolan's connections to his friends, it isn't hard since the school had been burned to the ground by a crazy teen named Donavan. 2 months in Gabe destroyed Nolan's laptop, he makes Nolan do both of their schoolwork and complains when it isn't done fast enough. 

Gabe made Nolan's room look like a guest room, everything That was ever Nolan's was gone. He was treated like a property, he slept on the floor and he hasn't showered in almost 1 month, he gets hurt if he disobeys and Nolan is always crying, always doing something wrong.

He was being treated like something to be owned and he hated it. Nolan was crying, curled up in a ball in the floor, shivering in only thin pants. 

"Get up you whore" Gabe gripped his arm and wrenched him up, "Bathroom now. We go back to school on Wednesday, you better look presentable bitch" Nolan's legs shook as he walked to the bathroom, "You have 30 minutes. Go." Gabe gave him clothing to wear, pants and a shirt. Nolan undressed quickly, and turning on the water for a bath. Soon enough he was washing himself in warm water.

•••

When Nolan's eyes opened he was greeted with a stinging pain in them, he tried to scream but his mouth filled with water, he tried to lift his head but something was holding him down,  a hand. He thrashed in the water and felt water filling his lungs.

He screamed and tried to whack whoever was keeping it under but it only made them angrier.

Nolan was finally let free, hand still gripping his hair as they pulled him from the water. "You stupid slut. You had a half an hour and you fell asleep. Your getting punished" Nolan knew it was Gabe, the voice he used to love to hear, not as much as Brett's, but it was still nice.

Nolan whimpered. "We're gonna have some fun, bitch" 

•••

The first day back to the school was hell, Nolan was stuck on Gabe's arm like a helpless teen girl pining after her soulmate. He didn't dare utter a word to his friends. He never spoke at all.

Unless to Gabe, who was acting unusually kind to him, so Nolan thought that maybe, just maybe he would be old Gabe again.

Holy hell was he wrong, he was even more possessive, he beat Liam to a pulp and somehow switches the tables and said that Liam had threatened to kill them both.

Later that night Nolan wanted to see how Liam was doing and Gabe threatened to shoot Him and then himself. Nolan sobbed and cried on the floor that night, resulting in a beating for being loud.

•••

Nolan was alone, he was making his way to Gabe's classroom like he was told, his head down. Nolan was pulled into a classroom and shoved against the wall. The feeling burning on his back and ass and thighs. He whimpered pathetically.

"Nolan I'm sorry, are you okay?" Brett, it was Brett's voice, that was Brett who was holding his face then wiping his tears with his nimble fingers.

It was Brett who locked him in this classroom and was still speaking.  "Yeah, Fine. Just tired" Nolan whispered sadly. "But you whimpered against the wall and I barely even touched you." Brett was still scrubbing below his eye.

Brett looked confused for a moment. "Hey Noley, where are all your freckles?" Nolan gulped, the makeup, it had covered is freckles. Oh shit.

Brett rubbed at his cheeks, Nolan squirmed and wiggled, trying to bypass Brett, but Brett -with a look of great reluculance- held him against the wall. "Nolan baby you have a black eye." Brett whispered.

"I got into a fight with that Noah kid, fuck off" Nolan used Brett's moment of stunned silence to shove him off and make a Bee line to the door, swinging it open and walking down the hall to Gabe's class quickly.

•••

Nolan was crying and whimpering. His leg hurt like a bitch and he was crying and sobbing. Gabe was beating him when Nolan got the upperhand and finally defended himself, hitting him with a toaster, it sounds bad but Nolan grabbed it by the inside, it was off and threw it at Gabe, knocking him down.

Shaky and scared he tripped his way to the closest with Gabe's phone and locked himself inside, to his knowledge Gabe was still knocked unconscious. He pressed the emergency button, without thought dialing Brett's number on his phone. 

"Gabe" his voice was angry. "Its Nolan" He whimpered. "Nolan what's wrong?" "I need you, please. Gabe hit me, I can barely walk. Please Brett. Please" Nolan was trying to hold back tears. 

"Okay okay, fuck I'm gonna kill him. Okay Okay" Nolan heard overlapping chatter, Lori and Hayden and the others. 

"Okay where at you Nolan?" Hayden asked him now. "Brett" he whimpered. "I'll drive Brett just talk to him" There's rustling and it goes back to Brett.

"Hey Noley, where are you?" Brett asked carefully. "Locked... closet" He stuttered out. "Okay what happened" "Gabe was beating me, for disobeying him and I think I Knocked him out" He heard Brett all but growl at the notion and Nolan tried to hold back his tears, an soft ugly sob coming out.

"Its alright Nolan, were at your house. Alright?" Brett asked. He heard the door being kicked open and then Gabe yelling. Then Brett, and the all to familiar sound of punches being thrown, resulting in Nolan sobbing even more. There were rapid foot steps and the door was pulled at.

Nolan screamed and cried. "It's Hayden!" Hayden yelled. "Brett" he whispered. "Great then I can punch the dick" There was more yelling but it was soon drowned out by Brett's voice on the other side of the door.

"Nolan?" He whispered, Nolan sprang for the door and twisted the lock, swinging it open and collapsing on to Brett. 

There was cursing and the sound of Gabe hitting Hayden before Brett Got up, ran to where Gabe was with Nolan and punched Gabe in the teeth.

Gabe already looked beaten up enough, you could tell Theo and Liam had there fair share on him, his shirt riding up to show the shoe marks Lori and Hayden gave him, Corey and Mason were standing there, fuming with anger. 

Brett was beating him up, pressed against the wall punch by punch.

"Brett Brett! Stop you'll kill him!" Nolan begged, Gabe was an asshole but he didn't deserve to die.

"Your so fucking lucky that Nolan is the only thing keeping me from tearing out your throat" Brett sneered. He shoved Gabe on to the ground, beaten and bloody. Corey and Mason walked over. Mason kicked him in the head.

"You douche canoe!" Mason yelled, Corey kicked him in the neck, "Your a dick" He said simply.

Brett tucked Nolan under his arms, it sounded like he was underwater, Nolan couldn't hear a thing as Brett commanded them to do things.

"Nolan-Nolan" Nolan looked up at Brett's looming gray eyes. "Where is all your stuff?" He asked softly, rubbing the shaking boys arms. "He th-threw it o-ou-out." Nolan stuttered.

Brett wrapped Nolan in his arms, Nolan leaned into his chest and listened to his heartbeat, feeling safe for the first time in a while.

•••

When Nolan woke up apparently 18 hours later he was fully rested and in Brett and Lori's apartment, laying In Brett's bed. 

Nolan got up, in Brett's large shirt hanging down to his thighs, he wandered around the apartment for a moment, finding Brett alone on the couch watching Seinfeld.

"Brett?" Nolan whispered, his head snapped up, and he softly smiled, "C'mere bambi" Nolan tried to look angry at the nickname but as he almost tripped over himself on the way to getting there he realized the name was fitting.

He sat curled in Brett's side, fitting perfectly and softly laughing at the Seinfeld on the t.v.

"Do you have any Marvel films?" Nolan asked. "Yeah, only the knew Spider-Man" Brett shrugged. "Can we watch That? Tom Holland's hot." Nolan laughed and Brett smiled brightly.

"But I'm Hotter right?" Brett asked.

Nolan felt a blush creep up his neck and his freckle covered cheeks, making Brett smirk.

"Uh-yeah" Nolan stuttered out. Brett looked at him with that look, the predatory look Nolan had seen Brett make hundreds of times at women and men alike, but the look terrified him, reminding him of when Gabe would loom over him before giving him a beating.

Brett moved to get closer and Nolan thrashed back, the memories replaying in his head. Brett did do to, scared of what he had done wrong. 

Nolan looked up, "I'm-I'm sorry. It's just That-" Nolan started. "Nolan it's fine. I shouldn't be flirting right after I saved you from Gabe" Nolan gulped. "I like it when you flirt with me" He said softly. Brett smiled back at him.

"Noley, baby... Can I kiss you?" Brett asked, his voice still quiet, Seinfeld louder than it.

"Yeah yeah, Brett kiss me please" Brett crawled over him and pulled them so Brett was doing on the couch and Nolan on his lap. Brett leaned up and connected their lips in a chaste kiss. It was only chaste for a moment before Nolan pulled away from him. Hands around his shoulders, Brett's hands on his waist.

"Maybe we can do that again?" Brett asked, smirk in his lips

"Yeah. Just taking things very very slowly, if that's Okay" Nolan responded. 

"Anything is okay as long as I have you Baby."

And they kissed again, and many times again.


End file.
